


Lost Memories and Sorrow

by yuriu



Series: DMC Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriu/pseuds/yuriu
Summary: In his hand, a beautiful bouquet of red lilies and purple hyacinth lay.





	Lost Memories and Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day! ;; w ;;
> 
> ( originally posted on [criimsoncloud](https://criimsoncloud.tumblr.com/post/184832746971/mothers-day-drabble-he-was-careful-a-completely)

V was careful.

A completely different outfit; clad in a handsome, modest outfit, looking more like a modern day man, rather than the gothic outfit he normally spotted. A loosely knitted hat was perched upon his head, hiding most of his hair away. On his side, a small leather messenger bag, and in his hand, a beautiful bouquet of red lilies and purple hyacinth lay.

Perhaps the only things hinting at his identity was the silver cane he held in his other hand, and the tattoos that would never leave his body.

The place was empty; nary a soul left.

He had been watching from afar, staying carefully out of both view and senses, not wanting to be seen.

He was patient, and it was once the sun began to set, was it safe for him to approach.

His heart began to beat, sorrow in every step.

There was already flowers there; he seen them place it down.

He stood in silence, before kneeling down and running a thumb over the name.

Questions began to run through his head once again.

 

_Why, mother… why?_

_… I wish… I only wish…_

_… if only._

_… despite everything…_

_i miss you._

 

Darkness had fallen, once he left.

The only sign of him left was a bouquet of red lilies of lost time and memories, and purple hyacinths of sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for a little context - this drabble revolves around the way I portray V on my blog; one of the biggest HCs that I follow is that shortly after the events of DMC5, V survived, and he leaves the city without telling anyone he's alive.


End file.
